Numbuhthreefan as "Sierra" (Global Drama)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 16:38 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:39 No 16:39 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:39 No 16:39 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 16:39 I mean yes 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Sorry, with who? @B 16:39 Cody 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Oh, okay! Sierra with Cody? 16:40 <@TDIFan13> Awesome, super, cool. 16:40 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 16:40 No, I'll stay in character for now. 16:40 <@TDIFan13> Okay. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:40 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Duncan13 16:40 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Sierra3 16:41 * Duncan13 sits at the juice bar in the first class section, drinking a pomegranate smoothie. 16:41 HEY DUNCAN! What are you doing? 16:41 :) 16:42 <@Duncan13> Yo, Sierra. 16:42 <@Duncan13> Not much, just... thinkin' up a strategy for the next challenge. You? 16:43 I'm thinking of ways to end up with Cody. 16:43 <@Duncan13> You and Cody? 16:43 I already know everything about him. 16:43 <@Duncan13> You want to date... Cody? 16:43 YES :D 16:43 eeeeeeeeee! 16:43 <@Duncan13> Yeah, that's great and all, but you do get that it's... Cody, right? 16:44 Yeah, but I always loved him. Even before I met him. 16:44 <@Duncan13> Pffft, whatever. 16:44 <@Duncan13> Not my type. Not anyone's type, actually. 16:44 <@Duncan13> But power to ya, I guess. 16:46 I also happen to have a blog for him and for every contestant actually. 16:46 <@Duncan13> Ah, is that so? 16:46 <@Duncan13> What does mine say? 16:46 * Duncan13 takes a sip of smoothie. 16:47 That your cheating on Courtney to get with Gwen. 16:47 * Duncan13 spits out smoothie. 16:47 * Duncan13 begins choking. 16:47 <@Duncan13> Me?! And Gwen?! 16:47 Yep. 16:47 <@Duncan13> Like that would ever happen! *nervous laughter* 16:47 You seem into her. 16:48 and didn't you two kiss? 16:48 <@Duncan13> How did you... 16:48 <@Duncan13> ... 16:48 <@Duncan13> You know, this conversation was great and all, but I think I hear Courtney calling! 16:48 <@Duncan13> Seeya! 16:48 * Duncan13 takes off. 16:48 Okay? 16:48 Duncan13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:48 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:48 Sierra3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 16:48 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 16:48 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 16:48 Great, thanks. 16:49 numbuhthreefan ~numbuhthr@2601:d:5580:ba3:21f:5bff:fe81:6419 has left #rpaudition [] Second audition 16:14 TranscriptBot ae07ab24@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.7.171.36 has joined #rpaudition 16:14 mode/#rpaudition +ns by herbert.freenode.net 16:14 -NickServ- You are now identified for TDIFan13. 16:15 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #rpaudition 16:15 mode/#rpaudition TDIFan13 by TranscriptBot 16:18 numbuhthreefan ~numbuhthr@c-69-246-225-39.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #rpaudition 16:18 <@TDIFan13> Hi, N3, welcome back. 16:18 Hi 16:18 c: 16:19 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for re-auditioning today; since you've already answered the questions and we've read over your audition and opening confessional, we can skip right to the scene. 16:19 Ok 16:19 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Please begin. 16:19 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Lindsay13 16:19 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Sierra3 16:20 OMG! Hi Lindsay! 16:20 <@Lindsay13> Hiii! 16:20 <@Lindsay13> :o 16:20 <@Lindsay13> Wait, I don't know you. 16:20 <@Lindsay13> How do you know my name? 16:21 I've been watching you in Camp Drama and Studio Drama. 16:21 <@Lindsay13> Watching us? How? 16:21 <@Lindsay13> Through binoculars? o_o 16:22 No. Watching you on TV. 16:22 <@Lindsay13> Ohhh, I get it! 16:22 I also have a blog about you. 16:22 <@Lindsay13> You do?! 16:22 <@Lindsay13> So, you're like a paparazzi? 16:23 No, more of a follower. Eeee! 16:24 <@Lindsay13> If you're a follower, you should TOTALLY follow me on Tweeter. 16:24 <@Lindsay13> I just uploaded this picture of what I ate! It got, like, twenty-nine favorites. c: 16:25 I even know about your relationship with Geoff. OOH! I already know you have a Tweeter. As I found in the search. 16:25 You should follow mine by the way. 16:25 <@Lindsay13> Oh, about Geoff. 16:26 <@Lindsay13> Do you know where he is? 16:26 <@Lindsay13> I've been looking for him EVERYWHERE! D: 16:27 Oh, he's at some party. 16:27 <@Lindsay13> A party? But... 16:28 <@Lindsay13> He was supposed to spend tonight with me. :( 16:28 He will when he gets back. 16:28 Lindsay13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:29 Sierra3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 16:29 <@TDIFan13> Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 16:29 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 16:29 Alright, thanks. :) 16:29 numbuhthreefan ~numbuhthr@c-69-246-225-39.hsd1.in.comcast.net has left #rpaudition Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Two-part auditions